Monster Strike
|-|Videogame= |-|Monster Strike the Animation 2016= |-|Monster Strike the Animation 2017= |-|Arthur Series= |-|Solomon Series= |-|Noah Series= |-|Lucifer Wedding Game= |-|End of the World= Summary Monster Strike (モンスターストライク Monsutā Sutoraiku) is a mobile physics game with elements of role-playing, strategy and cooperative multiplayer. It is developed by Mixi for iOS and Android platforms. The game was co-created by Yoshiki Okamoto. In Japan, its name is often shortened to MonSt (モンスト Monsuto). The game can be summed up as a cross between Nintendo's Pokémon and Capcom's Metal Walker; the former in that it centers around monster collecting and the latter in that battles take place using catapult mechanics. By June 30, 2015, the game had daily revenues of $4.2 million, grossing more than $1 billion in 2015. The game subsequently grossed $1.3 billion in 2016, and another $1.3 billion in 2017. As of October 2018, the game has grossed over $7.2 billion worldwide, surpassing Puzzle & Dragons to become the highest-grossing mobile app of all time. A more traditional role-playing game of Monster Strike was released for the Nintendo 3DS in December 2015. The game was adapted into an anime series in 2015. An anime film adaptation titled Monster Strike The Movie was released on December 10, 2016. A second anime film, titled Monster Strike the Movie: Sora no Kanata, was released on October 5, 2018 in Japan. Monster Strike has crossed over with other verses in different kinds of media, including: Godzilla, Evangelion, Ultra Series and Marvel Comics. Note: Within versus threads, the original poster should specify which incarnation of the monster that is being used. Main Timelines of the Series * Videogame * Anime Power of the Verse Monster Strike is a very powerful verse, as it has several broken abilities and ranges widely in power. Very often there are characters who are planetary threats with several of casual Planet and Solar System busters. Finally, the existence of celestial weapons like The Red Moon and the Death Gate used by deities to destroy entire multiverses boosts the power of the verse to Multiverse level. There is a decent amount of hax in the verse like Unholy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Homing Attack, Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transformation and Cloth Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Time Stop, Fear Manipulation and Mind Manipulation among others. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Death Dragon98 * Apex Predator X * Eva132 * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Rei Rubro * Maruishimaryishi Opponents Neutral Character Profiles Videogame File:Brahma_creator_of_the_universems.png|'The Creator'|link=Brahma (Monster Strike) File:Amor_Mothra_MS.png|'Mothra'|link=Mothra (Monster Strike) File:Godzilla_x_Eva_13_Base_form.png|'Godzilla'|link=Godzilla (Monster Strike) File:Mecagojira_millennium.png|'Mechagodzilla'|link=Mechagodzilla (Monster Strike) Main Series Heroes File:KamuiShinkiform.png|'Kamui'|link=Kamui (Monster Strike) File:Angel_of_Love_Mana.png|'Mana'|link=Mana (Monster Strike) File:Fenrir_X.png|'Fenrir X'|link=Fenrir X Enemies File:Izanami_MS_F2.png|'Izanami'|link=Izanami File:Zeus_Monster_Strike.png|'Zeus'|link=Zeus (Monster Strike) File:Universe_Saver_Miroku.png|'Miroku'|link=Miroku (Monster Strike) Mementomori.png|'Memento Mori'|link=Memento Mori Lucifer Series Allies File:Underworld_Rebel_Lucifer.png|'Lucifer'|link=Lucifer (Monster Strike) File:Uriel_the_final_veredict.png|'Uriel'|link=Uriel (Monster Strike) Mikael ms.png|'Michael'|link=Michael (Monster Strike) GabrielMS.png|'Gabriel'|link=Gabriel (Monster Strike) Metaru.png|'Metatron'|link=Metatron (Monster Strike) File:NclBVfL.jpg|'Xaphan'|link=Xaphan Enemies File:Keter2.png|'Keter'|link=Keter Arthur Series Allies File:Arthur_MS_profile.png|'Arthur'|link=Arthur (Monster Strike) MarinMS.png|'Merlin'|link=Merlin (Monster Strike) Enemies Tiphe ms.png|'Tiphereth'|link=Tiphereth monster_strike_arawin_profile.png|'Arawin'|link=Arawin File:Badon_Hill_beast.png|'The Beast of Badon Hill'|link=The Beast of Badon Hill Solomon Series Allies File:Monster_strike_videogame_solomon_evolution.png|'Solomon'|link=Solomon (Monster Strike) Monster_strike_anime_levy_smug_face.png|'Levy'|link=Levy (Monster Strike) Forneus MS.png|'Forneus'|link=Forneus (Monster Strike) Enemies File:Malkuth_02.png|'Malkuth'|link=Malkuth Noah Series Allies File:Noah_MS_profile.png|'Noah'|link=Noah (Monster Strike) Enemies Other Antagonists File:Yesod_profile.png|'Yesod'|link=Yesod Weapons File:Red_Moon_MS.jpg|'The Red Moon'|link=The Red Moon File:Death_GateApex_Predator.png|'The Death Gate'|link=The Death Gate Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Monster Strike Category:Book Verses